


a study of you and words

by Anonymous



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	a study of you and words

so i can’t write the way you do  
honestly i don’t think anyone can  
i think it’s impossible  
it probably is impossible 

but here i am trying to put some pretty words together  
trying my hardest to sound mildly poetic  
although i don’t sound poetic in the slightest   
i don’t know how you do it

i also don’t know how to tell you how much i like you  
other than just “i like you”  
which is straightforward, but lame  
i wish i could tell you i like you like you did for me

i’m probably doing this wrong   
there’s probably too many stanzas (is that the word?)  
you’re probably judging me for how poorly written this is  
so i should probably end this now before it gets any worse


End file.
